


I'm Nothing If I Don't Have You

by LilianaSnow



Series: Pen [8]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Adorable, Big Brothers, Brotherly Love, Cake, Child Neglect, Childhood Memories, Children, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Family Fluff, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, Little Sisters, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Protective Older Brothers, Reflection, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sister Complex, Sisters, Slow Dancing, Sweet, Waterfall, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: Wedding day! Also thank you for the title, Simple Plan's 'Loser Of The Year.'





	I'm Nothing If I Don't Have You

Having already finished the work of finding a place to tie the knot, Ben and Peter were planning out more things.

"No, I don't think we can actually have a Twinkie cake," Peter said sadly. "I wish we could..."

"We could have a vanilla creme cake. Or a chocolate lava cake."

"That sounds fancy..."

"It isn't, really. It's a chocolate cake with hot fudge."

"That sounds good... And fancy."

He shook his head. "I've had worse. Have you ever been to the Iced Raspberry?"

"Nope. Never heard of that place."

"Oh yeah... Forgot. You never went to high profile places."

"Yeah. Why? What's there?"

"It's a bakery. We can go there and try their selection, then order a cake."

"Isn't that like-"

"It's called sampling. It's allowed for free if we try ten or less of the cakes but I'm willing to pay. You deserve no less." He gently kissed his cheek.

Peter blushed, smiling at him. "I'll come with you, it sounds fun."

"Oh it is fun. You'll love it."

* * *

The Iced Raspberry was a crowded place. What surprised Peter most was the fact that they were all dressed worse or the same as him. In truth, lots of people would be surprised. While Peter had fussed over what he would wind up wearing there, Ben had wound up grabbing one of his own shirts and a random pair of jeans and handed them to him.

"But, that's super casual-"

"I know. Trust me. There's people who go in their pajamas."

However, when everyone got more organized, Ben led him to the sample section. He smiled at the women manning the stand he went to.

"Hello, Ome, hello, Nikki."

"Hello, Ben," greeted the one on the right, who had bright red hair and a ridiculously layered shirt that looked like a snowstorm had hit her. She had a kind smile, however, and a large 'N' sewn into her shirt. "How have you been doing?"

"Fantastic, actually. In fact, I found myself a beautiful partner and I intend on choosing our wedding cake soon." He wrapped an arm around Peter's waist, gently kissing his temple. Peter turned red, leaning on him.

"Oh, that is wonderful, Ben! You must be thrilled!" exclaimed the one on the left, Ome. "I hope you can find one you like."

"I'm pretty sure the challenge'll be finding one he doesn't like. You make wonderful cakes here." He smiled and nodded to Peter. "Go nuts, _meine Libelle._ Try whatever you think looks good."

"B-Ben? Are you sure? These look... Expensive..."

"Of course, darling. Only the best for you."

Peter flushed even redder, looking over the cakes. He looked considering for a moment, and then he pointed timidly at a little slice of a white chocolate cake with strawberry topping. Ome handed it to him with a smile.

Peter gently took a timid bite, tasting it out. Ben smiled at him, waiting for his reaction. Peter took another bite, smiling softly.

"This is good. I like it." He told Ben softly, making eye contact. "It's amazing. Try it." He held a bite toward him.

Ben took the bite of cake, smiling while he savored the bite of cake. "It is very good. I like that one too."

Peter ate the other bite and looked at the rest of the selection. Ben smiled at him as he thought through which cakes he felt he would like. He pointed at an angel food cake that had orange flavored buttercream frosting. Nikki offered him the cake slice, which he thanked her for and tasted. Again, he offered it to Ben, who accepted the bite and allowed him to take the third.

By the time that they had finished tasting the cakes, Ben had shelled out about two hundred and fifty dollars for just continuations of tasting. He didn't mind, because Peter looked like he was in heaven while tasting the cakes. He loved when Peter looked that happy. In the end, Peter had tried almost all of them, but he had narrowed down to a small list of favorites. He wrote them down and they took it home to plan some more.

Peter immediately set his list down on the table and rushed to take his baby back. He gently held Luna close and ran back to Ben as the surgeon read through the list of cakes that had struck him.

  1. _**Raspberry bundt with vanilla icing**_
  2. **_Black chocolate cake with light blueberry glaze_**
  3. **_Cherry  with whipped blackberry swirls_**
  4. **_Red velvet_**
  5. _**Vanilla with Swiss chocolate frosting**_
  6. _**White chocolate with raspberry icing**_
  7. _**Blueberry with dark chocolate swirls**_
  8. _**Lemon with chocolate icing and black sugar roses**_



Ben beamed happily when he saw that Peter was cradling their baby. He gently kissed his head and hugged them both, rubbing his back. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ben."

Ben hugged him gently and sat down to decide on the cake with him.

* * *

"I'm really fucking nervous. I'm getting married in ten minutes. I'm nauseous and I have a headache. I can't do this..."

"It's okay, Peter. I understand the nerves," Erik told him gently, helping him straighten the half-veil he was wearing. "But soon, you'll be married to the love of your life, right?"

"Y-Yeah."

"And the father of your child?"

"Y-Yes." Peter nodded, shaking with excitement. "I can't wait."

"Everything will be just fine. You'll be happy together."

Peter nodded again, sighing. "Yeah. Thank you." He hugged him tightly, then stood in front of the mirror again. He was wearing a tailored white suit with a black shirt. He had a beautiful Chinese chrysanthemum in his lapel, one that had dyed petals so it was white and red. His hair was brushed back behind his face, with a strand of hair braided with a white ribbon from Wanda and a pink one from Lorna. He was wearing a veil that covered his face so they could have the moment of lifting the veil, and it had been custom made with real pearls. He looked up at Erik and sighed softly.

"I'm ready."

Erik smiled and reached out to take his arm, shaking his head. "I'm not quite ready to give away my baby. But since you're ready... I'll do it for you."

Peter picked up the bouquet of day lilies and red roses, then linked his arm around his father's. He took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

"You've got your something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue?"

"You, Luna, Jean's hairbrush, Hank."

"Oh ha ha ha, very funny."

"My veil is new, the gloves are borrowed, the ribbon on the bouquet and the maid of honor are both blue, and Charles gave me an old locket with a picture of my sisters and I as an engagement gift."

Erik smiled and patted his shoulder gently. "You ready?"

"Yeah. I'm good." They waited a few minutes, then Erik led him out to the path.

As they waked in between the seats that had been set up, Peter felt everybody turn to look at him. He blushed softly, averting his eyes from either side and instead looking up at Ben and the wedding party. He saw his sisters, both wearing light pink dresses with white ribbons as belts. Lorna had a little tiara on her head and held Wanda's hand as her brother was walked down the aisle. Kurt was smiling from beside them, as best man. He was wearing pink too, saying he had to match the other bridesmaids. His eyes then landed on Ben. He immediately found himself with his heart aflutter.

Ben had combed his hair back and was wearing a black suit and tie with a light green shirt. He was biting his lip as he looked up, and Peter could see his breath catch as he eyed the way the sun reflected off his hair as the wind captured it. He blushed softly below the veil.

As they passed the guests, he noticed that Charles was wiping an eye. Peter looked back at his husband to be.

Erik handed him away to  Ben, but before he let go, he looked Ben dead in the eyes.

"I'll give him to you, but if I have to take him back I'm taking your heart with him."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Lehnsherr," Ben replied, tripping over the words as he he pulled Peter in front of him.

The vows were simple. They had decided to go with the usual ones that were spoken at weddings, but that didn't prevent Ben from crying when he got to kiss Peter. The kiss was sweet and sure, with Peter wrapping his arms around Ben's shoulders and Ben wrapping his around Peter's waist. He gently rubbed his back. His kiss was slow and soft against Peter's lips, not moving until Peter kissed back. They held each other close as their hearts warmed and melted together. Ben broke off the kiss and smiled gently.

* * *

The couple had chosen a magnificent three-tier white chocolate cake with raspberry cream. The thin, red icing provided a frosted glass look to the cake, and the easy, almost lazy drizzle of the decoration made it look like a beautiful representation of Peter in the eyes of his partner. The ethereal way he walked through the room, the way that he never put effort into what he looked like yet always somehow was the most beautiful sight in the room. It was eye-catching and subtle, with the slightest hints of everything he was. The contrast of his dark eyes, pale skin and pretty with a quiet, subtle intensity that showed only his love for his family. It showed through the icy look of the cake he had ordered. When they cut the cake together, it was soft and easy, a perfect show of unity and trust, exactly the way that Peter's relationship with Ben had become. The sweetness of the cake was the taste of pure happiness, accented more with the sight tag of the raspberry drizzle. It was soft, moist, and rich, and Peter leaned on his spouse with a smile and a kiss, thoroughly enjoying the first cake they shared as a married couple.

They had their first dance together next to the waterfall. Peter had his head on Ben's chest as they moved slowly to the sound of the love song. Ben hummed along to him, leading him in lazy circles around the dance floor. When they stepped past where Erik and Charles were, he heard slightly muffled sobbing from Charles, and Peter felt a moment of realization. His family was there at his wedding, and he was happy. He was happy, safe, and sharing a dance with his wonderful new husband. He started crying happy tears.

The next dance, Peter danced with Erik.

"Thank you for coming, Dadneto," Peter said softly, moving slightly faster than him. "Means a lot you'd attend."

"Well, why wouldn't I come? You're my son. I wanted to see you off to this chapter of your life." He smiled at him. "The past couple years, you've been so happy after going through so much hell. I'm honored to see you stay happy."

Peter smiled. "Thank you."

Erik smiled softly and spun him around his son and sighed softly. Peter let himself be spun and led through the dance, wiping his eyes. Erik pulled him close after a few minutes and hugged him tightly until the end of their song. The silver haired speedster lay his head on his father's chest and just stayed there, feeling secure in the embrace. At the end of the dance, he broke away and walked over to his sisters, offering a hand to Wanda.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

Wanda laughed and nodded, grabbing his hand. Peter pulled his sister into the middle of the dance floor, holding her close to his chest. He held her tightly and easily. Wanda lay her head on his chest, mirroring the pose Peter had been in with Erik. Peter gently guided her through the steps, rubbing her back. Even though she was only two days younger, she looked a world younger than the twenty two they both were. She sounded like the scared little girl Peter had always comforted as a child, thinking he was only twelve minutes older. Twelve minutes wiser had become what felt like thirty years, somehow, in between sneaking out of the school and sneaking out of the house and sneaking out of Luke's grasp.

"Is everything going to change again?" she asked softly. "I've liked the past couple years..."

"For the next two weeks, yeah. It'll be different. Ben and I are going on our honeymoon, so you guys'll have to take care of Luna. But after? We'll be in my house, with Ben. We'll be one big happy family."

"So it'll be normal still?"

"Yes, it will be. Why?"

"Because I'm scared you might forget me," she whispered softly. "I don't want to be forgotten."

"I will never forget you, Wanda. You're my sister. Always have been. Just because it's legally recognized now, doesn't mean it'll take up everything." He pulled back gently and made her look at him. "You won't ever be pushed to the back burner."

"If I need you-"

"I'm just a phone call away. Literally, I can run so fast I'm walking on water. There's not a place in the world you can go that I won't readily be there for you. I'm married now, which means that I have a fancy ring and I get to be in a legally recognized relationship. Nothing else will change. I'm still your brother."

"Promise?" she asked, and Peter remembered back when Wanda had been his twin sister, who had come to him in the middle of the night because she had a bad dream and not his adoptive sister who had come running to him for normalcy. He found himself thinking of the time when she had complained of a bad dream in the middle of the night, and he had told her he'd keep her safe from the monsters she described. He remembered the time when his sister was in high school and had come home crying because she had been bullied for no reason. He had sat with her, listening to everything she had to say, and then told her he would make them stop. He remembered the time when Wanda had fallen from a tree shortly after he had manifested as a speedster. He had held onto her and told her he was going to help her. He remembered when Magda had been pregnant with Lorna, and Wanda had held him tightly and cried for fear that he would forget about her while taking care of the new baby.

Each time, he had read her children's fairy tales and told her that he wasn't going anywhere. He had made her look at him, and then spoke slowly so he didn't risk speaking so fast she couldn't hear. He had told her he would keep her safe and still be there to help her through the rest of what she needed. She had, every time, asked him one question, one word.

"Promise?"

Every time, the answer was the same.

"Promise," he assured her, drying the tear in her eye and pulling her closer.

They danced the rest of the song in silence, but feeling a deep connection he hadn't been able to feel since before Luke and before Charles. Wanda broke away to let Peter offer offer a dance to Lorna, and the eleven year old who still liked pink and white and to be a princess and had seized the wedding as her opportunity.

"Hello, Princess. May I please have this dance?" he asked her, bowing in a grand gesture and extending his hand. Lorna smiled and took it, allowing herself to be pulled to the dance floor.

"You may."

Peter smiled and hugged her gently, sniffling softly. "I love you, Lorna. And I like your tiara."

"I love you too." She hugged him tightly and looked up at him, a bright smile on her face. The smile faltered a little. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy," he told her softly. "I'm married now, and you're growing up. I remember back when you were really little, and you were afraid of the loud car that kept driving by. You used to curl up with me, do you remember? You used to sneak to my room because you were scared and you wanted me to help you."

He smiled and held her tightly, watching her step carefully in time to the music. She never once stepped on his feet, despite being much shorter than him and much younger. He remembered when she was really little, and she used to step all over him while trying to dance to the songs on the radio she almost never knew. He remembered the time she had stolen one of his Walkmans during a storm to drown out the sound of the trees, because they had sounded like they were hitting the house. He remembered how a few days after the storm, after Peter had already picked up the branches so she wouldn't get her dresses caught, she had been playing with her tea set and humming one of the songs. Now, she was a bridesmaid at his wedding and she was dancing to that same song.

"Yeah. I'm going to miss you..."

"What do you mean? I'm coming right back after my trip. You'll still see me just as often as you have since I had Luna."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." He kissed the top of her head, then blushed when he saw Ben smiling at him. He felt tears streaming down his face as he continued to dance with his sister, feeling a wave of nostalgia come crashing down on him. He gently kissed the top of her head again and held her close for the rest of the song.

* * *

"No, Ben, stop," Peter said as his new husband reached for his shirt. Ben immediately did. "I'm not up for it right now..."

"That's okay." Ben smiled, kissing his forehead. "We can do something else. We can cuddle, or watch a movie, I don't care. As long as you're happy."

Peter smiled back, appreciating the way Ben never pushed him. It was one of the many things Peter adored the most. He pulled Ben next to him and lay his head on his shoulder. "Can we just put on TV?"

"Of course,  _meine Libelle._ We can watch TV." Ben grabbed the remote and put on a show Peter liked, then wrapped his arms around the silver-haired speedster. He nuzzled him gently and rubbed his side with his tail.

Peter smiled and kissed his cheek, curling close. They had rented a little cabin for their honeymoon, and there was a fire going. Peter was wearing a cozy sweater and a pair of jeans, which Ben found adorable. Ben was also wearing a sweater and jeans, but he felt far less adorable than Peter. The cabin wasn't too secluded, but it was also pretty far away from people, and there were plenty of trees outside that made for impressive scenery.

"I love you, Ben."

"I love you too, Peter." He held him close until Peter suddenly had a look of horror on his face and he wrenched away. Before Ben had time to react, he heard Peter retching in the other room. He got up to check on him.

Peter was crying into the toilet, retching more. Ben sat next to him and gently rubbed his back, offering soft reassurances and a shoulder to lean on when he was done. Peter sniffled some and looked up at him. "I feel better now."

"That's good," he whispered softly. "Come on, I'll help you clean up and then we can cuddle in bed."

True to his word, Ben helped Peter get changed into clean clothes and then snuggled him close. Peter sighed happily and closed his eyes, falling asleep safe within Ben's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I never was emotional  
> And I always was responsible  
> But as I donned the white  
> And I braided my ribbons of hair  
> I felt nauseous and afraid  
> Of what I may not control
> 
> I danced together, first with the least beastly of beasts  
> Then with the bane of gatherings and forgiveness  
> Then I danced with a soldier of chance and worlds  
> And finally with the princess of the past  
> I cannot help but cry today  
> Though happy or not I'm unsure
> 
> And I think I remember this  
> I think I've felt it twice before  
> And as I look to my daughter and love  
> I wonder why it may last only this long  
> She has yet to speak  
> And perhaps she'll wait until the unit grows
> 
> However, the sickness for sure isn't yet here  
> And might be waved away tomorrow  
> For the sweetness of the tower of today  
> But if it comes tomorrow's tomorrow  
> Then I will know for sure  
> As there is but one way to read the signs


End file.
